Together- a supercorp story
by ALittleHelpFromMyFriends2
Summary: Your basic Kara and Lena smut fan fiction. Kara and Lena just started dating and are trying to figure out their lives together. Comment your thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

AU where Kara and Lena have been dating for about a month , Lena knows Kara is supergirl and Lena and James were never a thing. Mainly supercorp smut

 **Chapter 1**

Lena Luthor was finishing up a meeting with James Olsen at Catco Worldwide Media when her girlfriend Kara Danvers walked in the office to give James her story for the week. "Here you go James.. oh Lena I didn't know you would be in here, I thought you weren't coming until later." Lena could see her girlfriends legs turning into jelly as Kara noticed the black skirt and simple white blouse with no sleeves that Lena was wearing. An outfit that had been especially picked with Kara in mind as they were going out their one month anniversary dinner that night after work, and Lena knew this particular outfit was one of Kara's favorites. "Well I do own the company darling. Are we still on for dinner tonight?" " absolutely, I'm actually ready now if you can get your boss to let you leave early, although I hear she can be a hard person to work with" Kara said with a grin in her face. "Very funny, James is there anything else you need me for?" Lena asked as she shuffled through some papers " no, we went over everything we needed to, go and have a good night you two" James replied with a smile on his face " then my car awaits darling" Lena said and the two walked out of the room to the elevator.

Since it was Lena's turn to take Kara out on a date and it just so happen to be their two month anniversary Lena had selected a very fancy Chinese restaurant downtown, of corse the reservation had only been made upon verification that they served potstickers. Once they arrived at the restaurant, they were shown at a booth, and ordered a bottle of wine. They were about to ask for all of the potstickers and Lo-Mein in the restaurant when they heard a bunch fire truck and police car sirens going off. Only the sirens only getting closer and louder. Kara's phone then lit up with an incoming call from Alex, more than likely calling to tell her that supergirl was needed to assist in whatever emergency was occurring. Kara looked over to Lena with a look that was half disappointment that their date would be ending and half hoping Lena wouldn't be too mad about it. Lena could sense this and said "go do your job, but be careful and come by my place after so I know your okay" Kara smiled, got up and said "your the best lee , I will be there as fast as I possibly can, I promise" and Kara was gone before Lena could ask for the check.

Lena was pacing around the living room in her penthouse, waiting and worrying for Kara. She had debated turning on the news to see what her girlfriend was doing but decided against it because she knew she would just wince every time Kara went into danger face first. Then finally about an hour into pacing the floor Kara landed on the balcony of Lena's penthouse and walked in. "Kara" Lena breathed, sounding like she was breathing for the first time since Kara left. "Hey" Kara replied as she walked over and pulled Lena into a deep kiss. "I'm okay I promise" Kara assured Lena and Lena nodded. They moved to the couch and Kara put her head in Lena's lap while she told Lena about what happened (two teenagers had set fire to an apartment building but Kara had managed to save everyone who was trapped) and Lena played with Kara's long blonde hair. They ended up falling asleep like this and were only awoken the next morning by the alarm on Kara's phone going off reminding both of them that they had jobs to get too. " Good Morning " said Kara, Lena grunted in reply and kissed her girlfriend before going to start the coffee maker. "Am I going to see you today at Catco or are you going to be with Sam at L-Corp all day?"Kara asked as the coffee was being poured " I'm going to be at catco this afternoon, I have a meeting with James and Snapper" Lena replied as she took out a pan to make eggs for her and Kara. "Perfect. Then tonight we'll have dinner at my place to make up for last night, it will be great I promise" " your going to cook?" Lena said with a smirk on her face but a slight look of worry in her eyes "who said anything about cooking? We are going to order the potstickers we were robbed of last night" Kara replied as she grabbed a muffin for her and an apple for Lena in one hand and then took the plate of eggs Lena was handing her in the other. After they were done having breakfast together Kara looked at her watch and to her surprise found it much later than she expected. " Crap it's already 7:40 I have to get home and changed before I go to work" Lena nodded and finished her cup of coffee " I have to get ready too, ill see you this afternoon though" " can't wait" said Kara and she kissed her girlfriend and walked into the balcony to fly to her apartment.

The first thing Lena saw as she walked into Catco that afternoon was not the face of her beautiful girlfriend as she had been hoping but rather the worried face of James Olsen who took one look at her and said " we need to talk" then walked into his office, expecting Lena to follow him. "What is going on James?" Lena asked but her question was answered once she looked at the laptop screen James was showing her, one that displayed security footage of her mother, Lillian Luthor, standing in Lena's office at l-Corp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lena was in shock. She didn't think she would ever see her mother again and now she was in the very office Lena had just come from. "I have to go now, there's no telling what she wants or what she'll do to get it" said Lena "tell Kara what's going on and have her come to my office after she informs Alex and the DEO" "on it" James replied and they both left the office in a rush.

Lena walked into her office, looking a lot calmer that she was feeling inside. "mother, what an unexpected surprise" Lillian turned around, obviously happy to see that her daughter had come after all. "Lena, it's been too long" "we can skip the pleasantries mother, what are you doing here?" "isn't it obvious? I have come to claim what should have been mine from the start...this company" Lillian replied with a smile "well this isn't your company, it's mine and I'm not just going to hand it over to you" Lena said. Lillian laughed "I didn't think it would be that easy, I'm not dumb darling" she said as two men entered the roof and knocked Lena unconscious. But before they could get Lena out of the room to wherever they were going to take her, Kara landed on the balcony in her supergirl outfit and ran inside "what are you doing here Lillian?" "nothing that concerns you" Lillian replied, "well I beg to differ" Kara said as she ran towards Lillian. Lillian had anticipated this move however and got out of the way just in time. She then pulled out a gun and aimed it at Lena's head "you move one more muscle supergirl, and Lena's gone" Kara's body immediately stiffened up "you are a horrible woman who deserves everything coming to you" Kara said, "and whatever would be coming for me?" Lillian asked with a laugh. Just then the doors of Lena's office burst open and Alex came it with a dozen other DEO agents "that would be me" Alex said and the kicked the gun out of Lillian's hand. Alex then wrestled Lillian to the ground while the other agents grabbed the two cronies that had Lena, cuffed them and walked them out of the room. Alex had another agent come and take Lillian back to a holding cell at the DEO where she could be interrogated later. Once Lillian left the room Kara and Alex ran over to Lena. She was still unconscious and Alex decided that it would be best to take Lena to the DEO for a full medical evaluation, something Kara obviously had no objection to.

An hour later when Lena woke up she flew into the sitting position in a panic. The last thing she remembered was Lillian in her office, and she didn't know if Kara or the DEO had gotten there in time. "You're awake" Kara said as she ran over to Lena. "What happened? Where is my mother?" Lena asked, "it's okay, She's in DEO custody downstairs" Kara said, "some agents have tried talking to her but she still won't talk." Lena frowned "I'll go talk to her, maybe I can get her to reveal more of her plan, all I know right now is that she wants my company but I don't know why" Lena said as she started to get up. "lee no that's a bad idea you literally just woke up, and I want to have Alex examine you" Kara said, "Kara darling I'm fine, and I think I can get her to talk, who knows what she could be up to" Lena tried to get up again but Kara pushes her back down. "fine, you can talk to her but I'm going to be outside the room the entire time and only after Alex has given you the all clear" Kara said. "Fine" Lena agreed, knowing that Kara wasn't going to budge on this issue.

Once Lena had been given the all clear she and Kara walked down to the interrogation room Lillian was being kept in and Kara waited outside as Lena entered the door. "Mother" Lena said as she entered the room and sat down "let's cut the bull, I know you're up to something, and I'm not leaving until you tell me what it is "I just wanted to see my daughter, it has been to long since we've seen each other Lena" Lillian replied. "I already told you that we're past the pleasantries stage mother now what are you doing here?" Lena said, visibly getting angrier. "I told you I want control of L-Corp" Lillian replied. "And I already told you that's not happening, why do you suddenly want my company anyway? You've never shown interest before" "It's simple, I don't like the way you're running the company, and I know better people suited for the job." Then Lena suddenly got up and left the room.

"She wants control of my company so that she can let Lex run it" Lena said as she walked out of the room. "She can't do that, can she?" Kara asked, walking over to her girlfriend. "not if she's in jail, but she has good lawyers and the DEO doesn't have anything to keep her for, she disabled the security cameras once I walked in my office, so there's no record of her cronies beating me up either". Lena answered, "So unless the DEO gets tangible evidence we can't arrest her?" Kara reasoned. Lena nodded her head and looked at her watch, clearly trying to think of a solution before it was too late. Kara spoke up and said, "I'm going to get Alex to talk to Lillian's two cronies, maybe they'll talk and we can arrest her then" Kara turned around to go find Alex, but not before giving her girlfriend a deep kiss. "This will all be okay, I promise" Kara said as their lips parted "I hope so" Lena said sounding more confident than she felt.

 **Thanks for reading. Make sure to comment if you want more chapters.**


End file.
